Monkey Wrench
THE WAR Action/Drama Television Series When a young Native American teenager named Tahoe learns of his Father’s death in the Second American Civil War, he is distraught. His Father was Chief Honiahaka, leader of the Cheyenne Tribe and Tahoe is now by birthright the newly appointed Chief of his people. One night Tahoe is visited by his Father and other ancient ancestors in his dreams, warning him to do everything in his power to save all the Tribes from the War. Fueled by the despair of his Father’s death and the passion he has for his people, Tahoe calls a sacred meeting between the Chiefs of all the Tribes with the help of his Mother Lyla, Cousin Awan, and Uncle Sam. The Chiefs of the Tribes do not agree to meet with Tahoe because the War is happenning and they have several of their own problems they have to deal with. Tahoe and Awan decide to venture together on a dangerous journey to convince all the Chiefs to put aside their differences and to partake in an extreme and final effort to unite as one force and end the War. During their journey they meet a Detective named Quill at the Sunset Motel whom they discover is traveling the same way as they are. When the Sunset Motel is suddenly attacked by Rebels, Tahoe, Awan and Quill escape together. Quill offers his services to help Tahoe and Awan navigate safely and quickly through the country to locate the Chief leaders whom have thrust their tribes into hiding. Together the three men discover where all the Tribes are and one by one Tahoe is able to convince the remaining Chiefs to join the Cheyenne Tribe to fight the war with the goal of restoring the nations peace and using it as leverage to reclaim their native lands. Once all the tribes combine, they fight in the War by demonstrating and leading a huge Peace Movement. The Peace Movement spreads amongst the country with Chief Tahoe leading the campaign. Chief Tahoe and the Peace Movement bring the War to an end and through this amazing feat, the Native Americans are catapulted to high status as the group who will govern and lead the country into a new Era. Additive Comprehension * The audience will be presented a different take on modern day society via an alternate reality which is very timely to what is happening socially today. * The audience will find out that Chief Honiahaka is the reason that all the Native American Tribes are divided. * The audience will learn that the civilians in the Storyworld all generally opt to be willfully segregated, which is provocative and interesting. * The audience will learn that the Native Americans are motivated not necessarily by Peace but by reclaiming their rightful land. Target Market The target market will be ages 16-50+. The broader the demographic, the more interesting and will cause a plethora of diverse opinions on the subject matter. This is a broad demographic with a lot of different media habits which range from the extensive use of Social Media and the Internet to a huge digestion of matter on Television and Radio. This story will work as a television series because it resurfaces Americas roots and history with a twist, and because it takes place in the future in an alternate reality, there is plenty of room for more story.